Amame
by edbell18
Summary: *El perdón es la cosa más díficil de dar pero la más querida de recibir. *
1. Parte 1

**_AVISO: Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Amame, todavia " de la autora Maya Banks._**

* * *

><p>Parte 1<p>

El olor familiar del padre de Edward y Jacob vagó a través de los pinos de la montaña. Los dos lobos alzaron las cabezas, oliendo el viento. La piel de los lomos picó y se erizó. Peligro.

Simultáneamente, cambiaron a su forma humana. La mayor parte de la manada cambiaron a su alrededor mientras avanzaban entre los árboles en dirección al olor de Magnus. Formas desnudas se vistieron, una barrera al frío y a la nieve. Edward y Jacob conjuraron pieles de ante, botas, una camisa y una pesada piel.

Su preocupación no era solo por su padre sino también por su compañera, Bella. Ella había ido con él y con Jasper al pequeño pueblo abajo de la montaña. Olieron otra vez pero no podían discernir el olor de Bella ni el de Jasper. Sólo el de su padre. Y su sangre.

Corrieron a toda velocidad, saltando al claro donde su padre se movía con dificultad por la nieve en su forma humana.

—¡Padre! —gritó Jacob .

Edward y Jacob se apresuraron a donde el hombre más viejo se desplomó, la sangre manchaba su cara y pecho. Sus heridas eran desiguales, y la carne estaba abierta en varios lugares. Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, el temor revolviéndoles el intestino. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Dónde estaba su compañera?

—Hijos míos —dijo Carlisle , su voz baja y débil.

—¿Qué sucedió, Padre? —demandó Edward—. ¿Dónde están Bella y Jasper?

Detrás de ellos, el resto de la manada se reunió. Silenciosos y preocupados. Un chillido agudo quebrantó la calma. Alguien debía de haber convocado a su madre. Se empujó entre ellos y recogió a su padre en sus brazos, meciéndolo de aquí para allá mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Carlisleluchó contra ella, mirando más allá de ella a sus hijos.

—Bella…

Ellos avanzaron, sus mentes consumiéndose por la preocupación y el temor de que habían perdido a su compañera como parecía que perderían a su padre. Sus heridas eran graves. Eran mortales.

—Debes decirnos donde encontrarla, padre —imploró Jacob —. Dinos lo que ha sucedido. ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Ella nos traicionó —dijo Carlisle , su voz pesada con dolor y pena.

Edward se echó para atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —Se movió más cerca de su padre, apartando suavemente a su madre—. Padre, Bella es nuestra compañera. Nunca nos traicionaría.

Carlisle tosió, la sangre burbujeando en la boca.

—Ella hizo esto. Creo que Jasper está muerto también. Nos tendieron una emboscada. Fui cogido. La vi en el claro donde me tenían a mí y a Jasper. La vi herirle mientras los otros me golpeaban. La oí jurar venganza contra la manada.

—No —negó Jacob , sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo haría. Nos ama. Acepta lo que somos. No guiaría a los cazadores hacia nosotros.

Los claros ojos azules de Magnus, espejos de los de su hijo, se abrieron ampliamente y miró fijamente a los dos hermanos.

—Examina mi vista. Ve lo que vi.

Edward y Jacob se empujaron en la mente de su padre. Fue un vórtice salvaje, arremolinándose. Imágenes enturbiadas. Dolorosas. Oyeron reír a Bella. La vieron bailar dentro y fuera de la visión de Carlisle, una amarga sonrisa en su hermosa cara. Morirás. Ella se acercó, dando un paso adelante de los hombres que golpeaban a su padre. Ellos te matarán. La determinación estaba grabada a fuego en sus rasgos mientras miraba la cara del padre. Más imágenes. Bella en el abrazo de uno de los cazadores.

Jacob y Edward retrocedieron, los corazones golpeando, la pena creciendo en los pechos. La traición, agudo y agonizante, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Edward. ¡Dios, no! ¿Cómo ha podido? Su padre. Un hombre que la había adoptado como su propia hija cuando Edward y Jacob la habían tomado como compañera. Y ahora ella lo había matado. Y a uno de sus hermanos de manada.

—Lo siento —susurró Carlisle. Más sangre fluyó de su boca en una fina corriente—. La amaba, también. Como… como a una hija mía.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del hombre anciano y la madre de Edward y Jacob envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sollozando su pena en el pecho.

Mientras Carlisle respiraba su último aliento, se transformó lentamente en el lobo hermoso y negro que era. Alrededor de ellos, la manada se transformó y empezó a aullar su pena a los cielos.

Una lágrima apareció en el ojo de Edward pero se negó a caer. El aliento se le atascó en el pecho y se quedó allí congelado. Su padre muerto. Traicionado por la compañera de Edward. Su compañera. La humana que había traído a la manada. Era todo su culpa.

Al lado de él, los hombros de Jacob se sacudían en un luto silencioso. Edward sabía que no era el único que lloraba a su padre, pero la pérdida de su compañera. Puta traidora.

El viento cambió y Edward se puso tieso. Otro olor, uno demasiado familiar, uno impreso para siempre en su corazón y mente, le llegó a sus narices. Los lobos pararon su aullido y gruñeron de modo amenazador. La habían olido también. La traidora volvía a la manada.

—Silencio ahora, pequeña —tranquilizó Jasper mientras Bella lloriqueaba de dolor—. Estamos a poco mas de cien yardas de la manada. Ahora estarás bien.

Apretó los brazos alrededor de ella mientras suavemente la dejaba en el suelo. Los pies golpearon la nieve y tropezó un poco mientras intentaba estabilizarse. Su pierna derecha se negó a sostener su peso y se dobló bajo ella.

—¿A donde vas? —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Él le puso un dedo en los labios y acarició tiernamente con la otra mano la mejilla magullada.

—Tus compañeros te cuidarán. Esa será su prioridad absoluta. Voy a perseguir a los cazadores. La justicia debe ser ejecutada por sus crímenes contra nuestra manada. Volveré cuando haya hecho mi tarea.

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —dijo ella. Su fuerza casi se había ido. Estaba tan débil.

—Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco —dijo Jasper, su voz tibia y repleta de admiración. Se inclinó para besarla en la frente y tranquilizó con sus manos su cuerpo azotado.

—Vete ahora. Tus compañeros aguardan. Gracias, pequeña humana, por salvarme a mí y a Carlisle . Te sacrificaste demasiado. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Se transformó en lobo y saltó alejándose, dejándola tambaleándose en el ventisquero. Tiritaba mientras la nieve le trepaba hasta las rodillas. Edward y Jacob vendrían por ella. Ellos ya la habrían olido. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas.

¿La querrían ellos todavía? El toque de los cazadores permanecía en la piel. Se sentía utilizada y sucia. Su carne se arrastraba como si sus manos todavía la manosearan.

Levantó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla, respingando cuando los dedos tocaron cerca del ojo hinchado. Se puso de pies, determinada a encontrar a sus compañeros con dignidad y orgullo.

Luchó a través de la nieve. Podía oír el aullido en la distancias. Un sonido lento y dolorido. La sangre se le congeló con pánico. ¿Carlisle no había vuelto? ¿O eran sus heridas más graves de lo que ella y Jasper habían pensado?

Apresuró su ritmo, ignorando el dolor que se le disparaba por el cuerpo. Debía alcanzar a sus compañeros. Ellos la cuidarían. Sólo ellos. Ellos la amaban. Estarían furiosos por lo que le había sucedido, pero nunca se alejarían de ella. Finalmente irrumpió en el claro. Los árboles caían y miró fijamente a través de la ladera para ver a Edward y Jacob arrodillados en el suelo alrededor de su madre y un lobo negro,Carlisle .

El temor y la pena crecieron en su garganta hasta que casi no pudo respirar. Se apresuró hacia delante, empujándose incluso mientras su cuerpo chillaba en protesta. Sus compañeros se giraron para mirarla.

Se detuvo a unos pasos, retrocediendo ante el odio y la pena en sus ojos. No había bienvenida aquí. Ninguna prisa por ayudarla, ninguna preocupación en sus expresiones.

Estaban de pie, sus dos amantes, los hombres a los que amaba más que a su vida. Se adelantó otra vez, pero la fría mirada en los ojos de Edward la detuvo una vez más.

—Tienes mucho valor al venir aquí —siseó él—. ¿No estabas satisfecha hasta ver los resultados de tu traición? —Se giró, ondeando una mano en dirección al lobo caído—. Echa un buen vistazo, Bella. Ve lo que has hecho aquí.

—Pero yo no he hecho… —protestó, alzando una mano en gesto defensivo. El movimiento le costó. Osciló y se hundió de rodillas, la humedad fría de la nieve se filtró en su ropa rota.

¿Qué quería decir Edward? ¿Por qué hablaba con tal ira? Nunca antes le había dirigido enfado.

—Mientes —escupió Jacob —. Estás maldecida por las propias palabras de nuestro padre y su vista. Vimos y oímos lo que hiciste.

—Eras nuestra compañera —dijo Edward, la angustia arrastrándose en su voz—. Te amábamos como ningún otro. Pusimos tus necesidades sobre las nuestras. Sobre nuestra manada. Y nos traicionaste. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Te satisface ver uno de los lobos más grandes de nuestra línea de sangre yaciendo en el suelo sin vida? ¿Te hace sentir bien saber que nuestra madre se apena por un compañero al lado del cual ha corrido durante un siglo?

—¡Edward, no! —estalló ella—. Por favor, debes escucharme. Te amo. Nunca te traicionaría. —Miró a Jacob que estaba de pie, los hombros pesados por la ira y la emoción—. Te amo —dijo suavemente—. ¿Por qué os habéis vuelto contra mí? ¿Por qué creéis que podría hacer algo tan horrible?

Esme se paró, sus ojos ardiendo. Anduvo a zancadas hasta donde Bella luchaba por ponerse de pie otra vez. Levantó la mano y abofeteó a Bella en la mejilla magullada. El sonido sonó en el aire.

—No me hables de amor —chilló la madre de sus compañeros—. Nos has traicionado. Estás muerta para nosotros como lo está Carlisle.

La cabeza de Bella chasqueó hacia atrás, y a la nieve. El cielo giró locamente encima de ella, y supo sin duda alguna, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Quizá se había muerto allí atrás. Quizá no había sobrevivido el ataque brutal.

—Jasper —cuchicheó. Ella necesitaba a Jasper. Él sabía. Les diría lo que había sucedido.

—Te atreves a mencionar el nombre del guerrero noble que has asesinado —siseó Esme —. No eres digna de decir su nombre.

Bella alzó la mirada para ver a sus compañeros flanquear a su madre. Edward deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros delgados.

—Vamonos, madre —dijo en voz baja.

—¡No te vayas! —lloró Bella.

Sólo Jacob se giró para mirarla otra vez. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y pena.

—Nosotros te amábamos, Bella. Habríamos hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Te habríamos amado y cuidado para siempre. ¿Y lo tiraste todo lejos para qué? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? Mi padre te acogió como una de los suyos. Te amaba como a una hija. Se lo devolviste con traición.

Ella miró mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba. En la distancias, sus compañeros cambiaron a lobos. Merodearon alrededor del cuerpo de Carlisleantes agarrar la piel en sus bocas para llevárselo.

La estaban abandonando. El pánico la inundó y estalló dentro de ella. Estaba malherida. Moriría aquí sin su ayuda. Más que eso, se moriría sin su amor.

—No os vayáis —dijo con voz ronca mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Os amo. Os necesito —susurró.

Bella se despertó y tiró las pesadas pieles más cerca de su cuerpo. Entonces esperó. Esperar que esto fuera un día en que pudiera despertar sin la avalancha arrolladora de dolor. La pena se elevó por ella, dejándola débil y sin fuerzas contra la cama provisional. Su cuerpo todavía no se había curado del ataque de hacía tres semanas, pero su alma había sufrido la mayoría de los daños. Un daño irreparable.

Un golpe la puso sobre aviso de la presencia de Charlie Swan en la vieja cabaña. La puerta delantera se abrió, y una ráfaga de aire frío sopló antes de que rápidamente lo cerrara otra vez. Levantó la mirada desde la plataforma hasta la chimenea para verle acarreando un pequeño abeto a través del piso.

—Buenos días, chica. ¿Te sientes mejor hoy? —preguntó el hombre más viejo. Ella asintió como hacía cada mañana, y él bufó como hacía cada mañana cuando veía la mentira en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella mientras luchaba contra el dolor para incorporarse.

Él arqueó una tupida ceja.

—¿Qué te parece, un oso pardo?

Ella trató de sonreír pero renunció. Sonreír tomaba demasiado esfuerzo. Él suspiró.

—Es un árbol de Navidad, chica. Pensé que podría levantarte el ánimo. Tengo unas pocas chucherías que podemos colgar para hacerlo más bonito. Podemos ensartar incluso alguna palomita de maíz si prometes no comértelas todas.

Ella sonrió entonces. Adoraba la Navidad. Se lo había dicho durante uno de esas conversaciones largas en las frías noches delante del fuego.

—Ahí, eso es mejor —dijo él con aprobación—. ¿Sonreír no es tan malo, verdad?

Ella miró hacia abajo, preguntándose por centésima vez que hubiera hecho si el viejo cazador no la hubiera encontrado en la nieve. Yaciendo allí deseando que la muerte viniera rápidamente para poder dejar de sentir el dolor.

Charlie Swan puso el árbol en un rincón y se movió hasta el fuego para calentarse las manos. Después de frotarlas juntas unos pocos segundos, giró su atención a ella.

—Déjame ver esa pierna que coloqué. Considero que quizás sea tiempo de quitarte las tablillas. Caminarás más que probablemente con una cojera durante un tiempo, pero al final, deberías estar bien de nuevo.

Ella le permitió echar para atrás las cubiertas, y él pasó las nudosas manos por las tablillas firmes que había asegurado a los lados de la pierna. Aunque era brusco mientras miraba, era asombrosamente gentil.

—Bien, ¿qué dices, chica? ¿Estás lo bastante bien para intentar andar?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, luego asintió.

—Déjame coger mi cuchillo —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Fue al área de la cabaña que le servía como cocina y registró el armario antes de volver con un afilado cuchillo de cazador. Cortó la tela que rodeaba las tablillas, luego suavemente apartó la madera de su pierna.

—Mueve el pie alrededor un poco —alentó—. Entonces te tendremos de pie y probaremos.

Dobló el pie, respingando cuando los músculos protestaron por la acción.

—Dolerá un poco —advirtió él—. Aunque nada por lo que preocuparse.

Curvó sus brazos bajo la espalda y cintura, y ella se soltó.

—No me puedes coger —protestó.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Yo, ¿no puedo coger a una poquita cosa como tu? ¿Cómo piensas que te traje aquí? Chica, he acarreado un oso pardo de doscientOS kilos fuera del bosque para despellejarlo.

Ella se encontró levantada mientras él se ponía de pie.

—Ahora, te dejaré con calma. Toma la mayor parte de tu peso con la pierna buena. Trata de no pasarte de la raya.

El pie golpeó el piso, y ella rechinó los dientes mientras varias partes de su cuerpo protestaban por estar en vertical. Después de tres semanas acostada, su cuerpo estaba débil e inestable. Apenas se había incorporado más que cada vez que tenía que aliviarse.

Charlie Swan la sostuvo alrededor de la cintura mientras bajaba con cuidado la pierna mala. Entonces cambió su peso a ambas piernas igualmente. La rodilla se dobló y él la agarró antes de se cayera al suelo.

Mitad la llevó, mitad la ayudó hasta la mesita y la arrojó a la silla.

—Aquí ahora, solo siéntate aquí y oriéntate mientras preparo algún desayuno. Luego puedes supervisar mientras decoro el árbol.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba al entrecano viejo anciano.

—Gracias, Charlie Swan. No puedo ni siquiera tener la esperanza de devolverte jamás tu bondad.

La expresión de él se suavizó.

—Ahora, chica, no me mires con esos ojos lacrimógenos. Esa manada tuya debería ser cazada, disparada y hecha alfombras de piel por lo que te han hecho.

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras Charlie Swan empezaba a andar alrededor de la cocina. No había querido que él supiera nada sobre los lobos, pero había sabido de su existencia hacía mucho tiempo antes de que Bella hubiera puesto ni siquiera un pie en estas montañas. Había conocido al mismo Carlisle cuando era joven. Le llamó amigo.

Una vez que ella se hubo dado cuenta de que él conocía a sus lobos, le había soltado toda la historia, usando toda una caja de pañuelos en el proceso. En broma le había dicho que esperaba no coger un catarro este invierno porque ella había usado toda su suministro y no conseguiría más hasta la primavera.

Ella alzó la mirada otra vez hacia Charlie Swan.

—¿Parará de doler? —preguntó en voz baja.

La bondad suavizó arrugas bajo sus ojos.

—Lo hará, chica. Con el tiempo. Un día te despertarás y no dolerá tanto como el día anterior. Y el siguiente dolerá menos que ese día. Llevará tiempo, pero eres una sobreviviente. Lo que es más importante eres una buena, dulce chica. No te mereces lo que te pasó, pero no tengo ninguna duda que te hará más fuerte.

Edward trotó hacia la espaciosa cabaña que servía de cuartos a Jacob y a él. Había corrido a lo largo del risco de la montaña hasta que había jadeado en busca de aire. Pero, el dolor que todavía le apretaba el pecho no desaparecía. No podía negar todo lo que quería, pero la había perdido.

Los había traicionado, asesinado a dos de su manada, pero todavía le dolía. Deseaba volver a antes de que todo hubiera pasado. A las noches en que ella yacía entre Jacob y él, con el sedoso pelo esparcido sobre sus hombros mientras dormía en el refugio de sus brazos.

Curvó la nariz mientras empezaba su transformación de vuelta a humano. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía deshacerse del olor de los cazadores que había persistido con el olor de ella de aquel día. Ella había apestado a ellos.

Mientras conjuraba ropa e iba hacia la puerta de su cabaña, el recordado olor, el asqueroso olor, fue reemplazado por uno más familiar. Uno que no debería estar oliendo.

Giró bruscamente para mirar fijamente a través del suelo nevado. En la distancia oyó un ladrido. Jasper. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Había desaparecido el día en que el padre de Edward había muerto. Lo habían creído muerto a manos de los cazadores. Y de su compañera. ¿Podía haber escapado y solo ahora volver con la manada?

Echó atrás la cabeza y lanzó una dura llamada a Jacob. En segundos, su hermano abrió la puerta y salió fuera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó a Edward.

—¿Le hueles?

Jacob olio cuidadosamente en el aire. Sus ojos se ensancharon de incredulidad.

—¿Jasper?

Otro ladrido desgarró el aire y de repente, con incredulidad, Jasper apareció sobre la cima de la colina. Sus patas se clavaron en la nieve, partículas de hielo volaron en su estela mientras tiraba de un trineo detrás de él.

Edward y Jacob se apresuraron a adelantarse para saludar a su compañero de manada, su alegría de verlo vivo resbalando sobre ellos.

Cuando Jasper se paró unas pocas yardas lejos, se sacudió la nieve de la piel y se transformó. Anduvo a zancadas hacia Edward y Jacob, el brazo levantado para saludarlos.

Edward lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Estaba vivo. Jasper agarró el brazo que Edward había extendido con aturdida incredulidad, como si Jasper hubiera regresado de la muerte.

—Es bueno verte, Edward —dijo Jasper—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

La cara de Edward se endureció.

—Ella no está aquí.

El alivio destelló en los ojos de Jasper.

—Bien. No querría que viera lo que os he traído. La trastornaría. —Echó una mirada alrededor—. Aunque pienso que tu padre estaría interesado en una pequeña venganza. ¿Dónde está?

Jacobdio un paso adelante, la confusión arrugándole la frente.

—Jasper, pensábamos que estabas muerto. ¿Cómo es que vienes vivo? ¿Cómo es que no sabes nada acerca de la muerte de nuestro padre? ¿Y por qué nos preguntarías si Bella está aquí sabiendo lo que nos hizo a todos nosotros?

Jasper dejó caer la boca, abriéndola. Su cuerpo alto y musculoso se tensó mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en un ceño desconcertado. Sacudió el pelo rubio cubierto de barro como si se aclarara las telarañas.

—¿Carlisle está muerto? ¿Cómo sucedió? Estaba herido cuando nos dejó a Bella y a mí, pero debería haber sobrevivido fácilmente a tales heridas. ¿Y por qué pensaste que yo estaba muerto? ¿No te contaron Carlisle y Bella que estaba cazando a los cazadores que nos tendieron una emboscada?

El terror se apretó en el abdomen de Edward. Algo estaba equivocado. Muy, muy equivocado. La náusea se curvó en su estómago y se frotó las tripas para tratar de aliviar la molestia.

—Carlisle murió porque Bella nos traicionó a los cazadores —dijo Jacob planamente—. Padre nos lo contó todo.

Jasper palideció.

—¿Él os dijo que Bella nos traicionó con los cazadores? ¿Dijo realmente eso?

Edward asintió.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —demandó Jasper. La sospecha entró en sus ojos, y brillaron peligrosamente.

—La dejamos atrás como conviene a alguien que daña a la manada — rechinó Jacob .

En un instante, Jasper se transformó en lobo y se lanzó contra Jacob. Este no tuvo más elección que cambiar también. Nunca sobreviviría el ataque del lobo en su forma humana.

Jasper gruñó y se pegó a la garganta de Jacob ,giraron una y otra vez en una masa de piel retorcida. Edward se transformó rápidamente y saltó para separar a los dos lobos. Tenían la misma fuerza y energía. Se matarían el uno al otro antes de darse cuartel. Finalmente, Edward logró asir a Jasper por el cuello y tirarlo lejos. Edward se paró entre Jasper y su hermano y gruñó de modo amenazador, una advertencia a ambos para que retrocedieran.

Jacob se transformó primero luego Jasper cambió a humano, con un ceño peligroso oscureciéndole la cara.

—¿La abandonasteis allí en su condición? —demandó Jasper—. ¿La abandonaste después de lo que había sufrido?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Estaba más confuso por momentos. Señaló con la cabeza hacia el trineo mientras un bajo gemido ascendía del montón.

Lo acechó y tiró de la manta para ver a dos hombres tumbados y atados. Le dio a Jasper una mirada afilada.

—¿Quién son y por qué los has traído aquí?

Jasper le miró enfurecido, los hombros subiendo y bajando con ira.

—Son los cazadores que atacaron a tu compañera. Los cazadores que nos tendieron una emboscada y mataron a Carlisle. Los he traído aquí pensando que querrías exigir venganza por dañar lo que es tuyo. Puedo ver que cometí un error.

Jacob bordeó más cerca, dando a Jasper una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Jasper? No entiendo nada de esto. Actúas como si Bella fuera la víctima en todo esto. Nuestro padre no mentiría. Vimos lo que él vio. Nos introdujimos en su mente.

—Visteis mal —dijo Jasper rotundamente.

Edward y Jacob cambiaron unas miradas horrorizadas. Jasper estuvo resuelto en su defensa de Bella, y él había estado allí. ¿Podría haber estado su padre equivocado? ¿O tenía Jasper una razón para mentir?

—Ella apestaba a los cazadores —dijo Edward oscuramente.

Jasper se movió como si fuera a atacar otra vez, y Edward gruñó una advertencia. Jasper se paró allí flexionando las manos con ira.

—Reclamo el derecho de tomarla como compañera —declaró Jasper—. La encontraré, siempre que esté viva. Si eso significa el destierro de la manada, que así sea. Nunca me perdonaré por echarla cuando aguantó tanto por salvarme a mí y a vuestro padre.

Edward y Jacob abrieron las bocas.

—Sobre mi cadáver —ladró Jacob —. Ella es nuestra compañera.

Jasper lo rodeó, con un gruñido feroz saliendo de su boca.

—Echaste a tu compañera. Le diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba. Le aseguré que la cuidaríais, que sería vuestra prioridad. Nunca me perdonaré por llevarla de vuelta a la manada, pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente el olor de los cazadores. Pensé que ella estaría a salvo con vosotros, así que la dejé y perseguí a los cazadores. Aunque me llevó semanas rastrearlos. Vengaré a Bella. No tenéis que preocuparos por el asunto.

—Edward,Jacob, ¿qué pasa aquí? —dijo su madre detrás de ellos—. ¿Jasper? ¡Jasper! —exclamó con un sollozo.

Pasó como una exhalación a sus hijos y tiró sus brazos alrededor de su compañero de manada.

—Pensábamos que estabas muerto —dijo mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas—. Gracias a los dioses que has vuelto a salvo.

Jasper apartó suavemente a Esme de él y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento,Esme ,debo irme. Probablemente no regresaré. Debo encontrar a Bella y hacer las cosas bien.

Tanto Edward como Jacob se lanzaron a por él. Su fuerza combinada no estaba a su altura, pero aún así dio una pelea tremenda. Finalmente, lo dominaron y lo sostuvieron contra el suelo.

Edward se puso en pie, arrastrando a Jasper con él. Lo empujó hacia la cabaña mientras Jacob y su confundida madre los seguían detrás.

Una vez dentro, empujó a Jasper hacia una silla y se paró delante de él.

—Dinos lo que sucedió. Todo. Y no omitas una maldita cosa. Especialmente nada que tenga que ver con mi compañera.

Jasper lo miró fijamente enojado.

—No la mereces.

Edward se inclinó, acercándose a la cara de Jasper.

—Si tienes algo que decirme acerca de Bella, dilo antes de que despedace.

—¿Bella? —dio su madre con voz afligida—. Edward, quizá nosotros no deberíamos estar discutiendo sobre Bella. Sé cuán dura ha sido su traición para ti y para Jacob.

Jasper giró para mirar fijamente a la madre de Edward.

—Bella no traicionó a nadie. Son tus hijos quienes la han traicionado.

Jacob tensó y flexionó las manos en puños.

—Suelta lo que tengas que decir antes de que desparrame tu sangre.

—Nos tendieron una emboscada —dijo Jasper con voz fatigada—. Regresando del pueblo con los suministros. Carlisle y yo tirábamos de los trineos y Bella andaba entre nosotros. No sé cómo supieron que estábamos allí pero no fue porque Bella nos traicionara. La hice correr y esconderse en los árboles. No quería que la cogiera la pelea. Le lanzaron un dardo a Carlisle. Dio dos pasos y se desplomó. Traté de luchar contra ellos pero eran tres contra uno, y las drogas que utilizaron me impidieron cambiar a lobo.

—¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde estaba ella en todo esto? —demandó Edward. Recordaba las imágenes de los recuerdos de su padre demasiado bien.

—Ella vino como un ángel vengador —dijo Jasper con voz atormentada—. No iba a dejarnos morir o algo peor. Desafió a los cazadores. —Levantó la mirada sobriamente hacia Edward—. Nunca me he sentido tan impotente en mi vida. Esa pequeña cosa diminuta de pie entre Carlisle y las bestias que le golpeaban. Los desafió a que hicieran lo peor, y por Dios, que lo hicieron.

Las piernas de Edward se debilitaron. Se balanceó y tuvo que tropezar con una de las sillas antes de caerse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo peor? —preguntó Jacob en voz ronca.

Los ojos de Jasper se fijaron en él, el dolor brillando en sus ojos dorados.

—Lo peor. Y ella lo aguantó para que tuviera tiempo de escapar y liberar a Carlisle. Se burló de ellos con el hecho de que morirían. Que su manada los cazaría y los mataría. Que sus compañeros nunca permitirían que esa injusticia quedara así. ¿Qué irónico es eso? —acabó amargamente.

Moriréis. Os matarán.

Edward recordaba las palabras de la visión de su padre. ¿Podía Carlisle haber estado tan drogado que imaginó a Bella burlándose de él cuando de hecho desafiaba a los cazadores?

Oh Dios. Ten misericordia. El no merecía ninguna.

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla mientras Jacob y su madre se sentaban en un silencio aturdido. La voz de Jasper rompió la pesada capa de desesperación que había caído sobre ellos.

—Logré liberarme, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar a Bella de los horrores que encaró. Ya que sabía que girarían su atención únicamente a ella, olvidándose del todo de mí y Carlisle en el ínterin. Compró suficiente tiempo para que las drogas abandonaran mi sistema. Cambié y ataqué. Los hombres corrieron. Liberé a Carlisle y lo mandé a vosotros para conseguir ayuda. Recogí a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé de vuelta. Todo el camino la consolé diciéndole que sus compañeros cuidarían de ella, que iría a cazar a sus atacantes y la justicia estaría servida. Si hubiera sabido lo que la esperaba aquí, nunca le habría permitido irse.

Levantó unos ojos condenatorios a Edward, Jacobe incluso a Esme.

—Nunca imaginé que mi manada volvería la espalda a una mujer que necesitaba tanta ayuda. A alguien a quien adoptamos como uno de los nuestros. Voy a encontrarla, y cuando lo haga, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida compensándola. Reemplazaré a los compañeros que la tiraron lejos como si fuera basura de ayer.

—Oh mi Dios —dijo Jacob, la angustia impresa en cada palabra—. Oh Dios mío.

Esme se puso en pie retorciéndose las manos delante de ella.

—La golpeé. Golpeé a la chica que era mi hija.

Jasper se levantó con repugnancia. Se movió hacia la puerta y Edward supo que estaba a un segundo de cambiar y correr en la noche para encontrar a Bella.

—Jasper, espera.

Jasper giró para mirarle fijamente.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado. Solo Dios sabe cómo me perdonaré alguna vez. Pero ella es nuestra compañera. Somos Jacob y yo quienes debemos hacer lo correcto.

Los ojos de Jasper destellaron enojadamente.

—Renunciasteis a lo correcto cuando le disteis la espalda. No sois mas sus compañeros, no importa que lleve vuestra marca.

—Ella es nuestra —dijo Jacob, su voz tensa por la emoción—. Le hemos hecho más daño que los hombres que la atacaron, pero los dioses son mi testigo que encontraré una manera de hacer lo correcto. Será vengada, y volverá bajo nuestra protección.

Jasper miró fijamente a los dos hermanos como si midiera su determinación. Sus hombros se desplomaron derrotados. Luego, levantó la cabeza con desafío.

—No sabes si os aceptará. No sabemos si está viva. La abandonasteis para que se defendiera sola en un terreno implacable. Voy a ir con vosotros, porque si la encontramos y os rechaza, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerla feliz y protegerla. Incluso si eso significa hacerlo de lejos. Nunca permitiré que lo que le sucedió ocurra otra vez.

Edward escuchó el voto de Jasper y sintió una oleada del orgullo ante la defensa de Bella por su compañero de manada.

—Te damos la bienvenida en nuestro viaje, Jasper. Pero que sepas esto. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para recobrar la confianza de Bella y su amor. Incluso si me toma el resto de mi vida.

Bella reunió valor y fuerza mientras se empujaba dentro de los pantalones de ante que Charlie Swan le había hecho. Estaban forrados de piel, un hecho que apreciaba mientras tiritaba por el frío de la mañana. Ni siquiera el fuego que ardía en el hogar la calentaba mucho. Esa mañana había despertado para bendecir el entumecimiento. Se sentía extraña, realmente. Su cara estaba tensa y se sentía caliente al tocarla, y tiritaba interminablemente entre las mantas pesadas de su plataforma.

Pero había estado tumbada allí, moviéndose poco en el mes pasado. Las tablillas habían sido quitadas hacía una semana, así que no había ninguna excusa para no empezar a levantarse. Una onda de mareos la asaltó mientras se ponía en pie y probaba las piernas inestables. Vaciló y se agarró a una silla cercana para estabilizarse. Miró con anhelo afuera por la única ventana de la cabaña al paisaje nevado. Había pasado tanto desde que había respirado aire fresco.

Sin decidirlo conscientemente el aventurarse fuera, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Charlie Swan estaba fuera para verificar sus trampas, pero regresaría pronto, y no dolería estirar las piernas un poco.

En la puerta, se puso con cuidado sus mocasines, el esfuerzo casi agotándola. Era extraño, pero se sentía más débil hoy que en días anteriores. Los dedos temblaron mientras ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

Usando la puerta para apoyarse, se deslizó con cuidado fuera, estremeciéndose cuando el aire frío se erizó sobre su cuerpo. Tan pronto como dio un paso en la nieve, la angustia se vertió en su corazón, derramándose y rasgando por su cuerpo. El paisaje era hermoso y horriblemente feo. La última vez que había disfrutado de un día como este, un día donde el cielo estaba imposiblemente azul y el sol arriba, había sido el día cuando Edward y Jacob habían jugado en la nieve con ella. Apenas horas antes de irse al pueblo con Jasper y Carlisle.

Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo onduló con escalofríos. Cojeó por la nieve hacia la cubierta de árboles a lo lejos. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Edward le había enseñado a buscar siempre la cubierta. Nunca te pares en abierto.

Pero nunca lo vería otra vez, ni a Jacob. La habían abandonado, seguros de que ella era la causa de la muerte de su padre. Y quizá lo era. Si hubiera intervenido antes. Si no se hubiera quedado bajo los árboles reuniendo valor para hacer lo imposible. Si solo hubiera sido más valiente y se hubiera apresurado para ayudar a Carlisle y nunca los había traicionado. Amaba a su manada. Era la única familia que tenía ,por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie. Nadie excepto a viejo cazador que podía enfermar por el esfuerzo de responsabilizarse de una joven que no podía cuidar de si misma. No tenía a donde ir, ningún futuro que esperar, ningún compañero para mantenerla caliente en las noches largas y frías.

Oh, mamá, cómo te echo de menos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Su madre, se había ido hacía tanto, todavía hervía a fuego lento en los vagos recuerdos de sus niñez. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba fuertemente, podía conjurar un recuerdo de Navidad. Su madre, decorando un pequeño árbol con ornamentos caseros, su sonrisa tierna mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Bella contra su pecho. Otro temblor bordeó por su espina dorsal hasta que su cuerpo se cubrió de carne de gallina. Ignoró el frío dolor, el dolor en su cuerpo y su corazón, y caminó penosamente adentrándose en los árboles. Adelante podía ver un desnivel empinado. Se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a un risco.

Sus ojos picaron mientras tenía cuidado en la vasta región montañosa. Centenares de pies abajo un río cortaba un sendero por la tierra. ¿Estaban sus lobos allí? ¿Pensaban alguna vez en ella? ¿O se había muerto su amor junto con su padre? Y su fe en ella. Un sollozo le brotó de la garganta. Sonó duro y feo en el silencio. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba. ¿Cómo podía continuar sabiendo que nunca lo tendría otra vez? Nunca lo sostendría en sus brazos.

Una completa y total desesperación se envolvió alrededor de ella, apretándole el pecho, estrujándola hasta que resolló por el aire. Qué no daría por no sentir. Por ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y que la bendita oscuridad descendiera.

Dio un paso hacia el desnivel, mirando fijamente hacia abajo al barranco. Sería tan fácil dar un paso hacia la nada. Entonces ella nunca sentiría otra vez. No dolería tanto. Encontraría la paz que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Edward empujó las pesadas pieles más apretadamente a su alrededor mientras él, Jasper y Jacob se apresuraban y caminaban penosamente subiendo la montaña. Su incapacidad para cambiar y moverse más rápido lo frustraba, pero había un humano en el área. Un trampero si tenía que adivinar. No querían asustarlo surgiendo en forma de lobo. Era una buena manera de que les dispararan.

Durante una semana, él y los otros habían rastreado el área alrededor del viejo campamento. No pudieron detectar ningún rastro del olor de Bella. Entonces ayer, cuando el viento cambió y sopló del norte, había captado un débil rastro de ella.

Ellos habían cargado montaña arriba hacia el viento, ansiosos por encontrarla. De repente Jacob se paró delante de Edward. Levantó la cabeza y olió. Un gruñido bajo procedió de su garganta.

—¿Qué es, Jacob? —demandó Edward mientras avanzaba por la nieve.

Jasper se les unió y levantó la cabeza también.

—Es ella. La huelo. Mucho más fuerte ahora. No está lejos.

Edward inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos cuando el olor dulce de su compañera vagó hasta su nariz. El anhelo, la pena, tanta tristeza crecieron dentro de él. Empujó a Jasper, aumentando su velocidad subiendo por la cuesta de la montaña. Su olor aumentó, y su cuerpo sintió un hormigueo con la anticipación de verla, tenía las palmas sudadas en el aire frío ante el pensamiento de lo que le diría. Como ganaría su perdón.

Entonces se paró. Jacob casi chocó con él por detrás. Un sollozo bajo les llegó con el viento. Edward miró hacia el sonido, y allí la vio. Equilibrada al borde de un risco. Bella.

Dio un paso más cerca y miró fijamente hacia abajo al abismo. El terror le agarró el pecho de Edward. Al lado de él, Jacob siseó con temor. Iba a caer.

Oh Dios. Nunca llegarían a tiempo.

En un instante, Edward se transformó, arremetiendo en la nieve. Cavó en el terreno, corriendo tan rápidamente como su forma de lobo le permitía. Detrás de él, Jacob y Jasper cambiaron salieron hacia Bella también.

¡No! No podía perderla otra vez. Cuando pensaba que ella daría un paso más allá del borde, se desmoronó en la nieve y yació inmóvil. Su corazón latió con alivio, pero todavía voló la distancia restante, su necesidad de tocarla, para tenerla, de asegurarse que estaba bien lo consumía todo. La alcanzó apenas unos segundos antes que Jacob y Jasper. Suavemente le dio un codazo con su hocico, pero estaba inconsciente. Le acarició con la nariz la mejilla y lamió su piel, tratando de conseguir despertarla.

Ella ardía de fiebre.

Edward cambió y miró fijamente hacia abajo a su compañera. Las lágrimas le picaban los párpados, amenazando con deshumanizarlo completamente. Ella parecía tan frágil. Pálida, delgada, tan quebradiza. Y no estaba bien.

—¿Está viva? —preguntó Jacob en una ráfaga de temor.

Edward cabeceó sobriamente.

—No durará mucho si no la sacamos del frío. Está ardiendo de fiebre.

—Hay una cabaña a lo lejos —dijo Jasper señalando—. Podría ser donde ha estado.

Edward recogió su precioso bulto de la nieve y la levantó en sus brazos. Siempre había sido una cosa diminuta, pero su ligereza, incluso entre las pieles que llevaba lo alarmo. Presionó los labios en su frente caliente y cerró los ojos mientras seguía a Jasper hacia la cabaña. "Te quiero, corazón. Estoy tan arrepentido por como te he hecho daño. Por favor vuelve a mí. No puedo vivir sin ti."

Jacob cayó a su lado, mirando ansiosamente la forma inconsciente de Bella. Estiró una mano para tocar la mejilla, y Edward pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano.

—Le fallamos —croó Jacob—. Cuando más nos necesitó, le dimos la espalda. ¿Cómo se supone que superemos jamás eso?

Edward sacudió la cabeza sobriamente. No tenía palabras para ofrecer consuelo a su hermano, no cuando su compañera no lo tenía.

Jasper abrió la puerta de la cabaña e investigó antes de volver a Edward y Jacob y hacerles señas para que entraran.

—Ha estado aquí. Su olor está por todas partes, pero hay también el olor de otro. Un hombre. Creo que es el trampero que sabemos está cerca —dijo Jasper mientras se abría camino con Bella.

El fuego ardía bajo y Jacob trabajó agregando troncos mientras Edward bajaba a Bella a la plataforma de pieles a apenas unos pocos pies de distancia. Arregló suavemente las cubiertas sobre ella. Sabía que era friolenta. El y Jacob habían disfrutado manteniéndola caliente durante el invierno.

Acarició con una mano el pelo rubio, disfrutando de la sensación de los mechones sedosos entre los dedos. La ira y el remordimiento surgieron repentinamente por sus venas mientras veía las sombras débiles de las magulladuras en su cara. Tenía una cicatriz, todavía fruncida e inflamada encima de la ceja donde uno de los bastardos la había golpeado, cortándole la piel.

Había visto su cojera cuando había dado un paso hacia la orilla del precipicio. Ahora, alzó las cubiertas para poder examinarle los miembros. Había marcas y magulladuras en una pierna de lo que parecían tablillas. Las hendiduras permanecían. La mano se curvó de rabia ante lo que los cazadores le habían hecho a su compañera. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Giró la cara, incapaz de contener la emoción que le manaba de la garganta. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La mano de su hermano se apoyó en su hombro, apretándolo en consuelo.

—¿Está malherida? —preguntó Jacob ansiosamente.

—Lo estaba —dijo Edward sobriamente—. Parece que el trampero la ha cuidado. Probablemente le salvó la vida. —Robó una mirada de ojeada a Jasper que estaba parado al lado, el enfado y la preocupación arrugando sus rasgos.

Un click los alertó desde la puerta. Edward se giró, preparado para cambiar y atacar en un instante. Un hombre anciano vestido con pieles estaba de pie en la puerta apuntándolos con un rifle.

—Te agradeceré que te alejes de la pequeña chica —dijo bruscamente—. Y no trates de cambiar porque creo que tu piel quedaría bien cerca de mi chimenea.

Edward parpadeó. ¿Le había contado Bella acerca de la manada? No es que ella les debiera ninguna lealtad después de que la hubieran desterrado.

—Ella no ha contado nada si es eso lo que estás pensando —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba—. ¿Eres el chico de Carlisle?

Edward asintió.

—Soy uno de ellos —dijo calmamente. Se giró e hizo gestos a Jacob—. Este es mi hermano. ¿Conocía a nuestro padre?

El hombre asintió.

—Lo conocía hace muchos años. Siento haber oído lo que le pasó. Ahora, ¿que demonios estáis haciendo aquí, y por qué estás inclinado sobre la chica?

—Es nuestra compañera —habló Jacob.

El anciano levantó una ceja.

—Bien, ahora, entonces ¿donde infiernos estabas cuando ella te necesitaba? ¿Cuándo ella yacía en la nieve rezando para morir rápidamente? ¿Cuándo tenía tanto dolor y se moría por dentro de vergüenza? —Sus ojos brillaron de modo amenazador, y agarró el rifle más apretado—. Tengo una buena mente para llenar a ambas pieles con plomo.

Edward se estremeció ante la descripción de Bella yaciendo tan cerca de la muerte. Necesitando desesperadamente a sus compañeros. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al hombre más viejo a los ojos.

—Solo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué estáis aquí ahora? —demandó el hombre.

Edward miró hacia arriba, una determinación de acero agarrándolo.

—Estamos aquí porque ella es nuestra compañera, y queremos desesperadamente arreglar las injusticias del pasado.

El hombre relajó el agarre del rifle antes de bajarlo finalmente.

—Bien, ahora, ¿por qué no dijiste solo eso? —alargó la mano a Edward—. Mi nombre es Charlie Swan Dawer ,me puedes llamar Charlie Swan . La mayoría de la gente lo hace. —Su mirada cayó donde Bella estaba tumbada—. ¿Ha salido? Cuando me marché esta mañana, se sentía como si tuviera fiebre.

Charlie Swan sacudió la cabeza y se restregó la barba.

—Tenía miedo de que la pequeña hubiera enfermado. Ha sido tal la lucha para ella estas pasadas semanas.

—Tienes nuestra gratitud por ayudarla —dijo Jacob mientras daba un paso adelante para ofrecer su mano.

—Bien, alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? —les miró deliberadamente, y la vergüenza se arrastró sobre Edward una vez más. Luego sus ojos parpadearon sobre Bella, y Edward pudo ver la preocupación hervir a fuego lento en la mirada del anciano.

Charlie Swan les hizo gestos para seguirle fuera.

—Hay cosas que necesitan decirse pero no quiero que la chica las oiga por casualidad si se despierta.

Edward y Jacob salieron, pero Jasper se quedó detrás, su mirada ambivalente siguiéndolos.

—Ha tenido momentos duros, esa chica —dijo Charlie Swan mientras rondaba a los hermanos. Sacudió su dedo ante ellos—. Tenéis un largo camino delante de vosotros si se recupera apropiadamente. No pasa ninguna noche sin que grite con pesadillas. Y no puedo conseguir que coma una maldita cosa. Se está muriendo por dentro.

Edward cerró los ojos y se preguntó cuantas lágrimas más soltaría antes de superarlo.

—Hay algo mas que deberíais saber —dijo el anciano calladamente—. Perdió un bebé no mucho después de llevarla a mi cabaña.

—¡Oh Dios! —gritó Jacob.

Edward perdió la batalla por mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—Ahora, ahora, no os cuento esto para haceros sentir peor —reprendió Charlie Swan—. Ella ni siquiera lo sabe. No creo que se diera cuenta de que lo llevaba. No se lo he dicho. Solo os lo cuento porque ha estado debilitada desde entonces. Creo que es por eso que tiene fiebre. No se nada acerca de problemas de mujeres. He hecho todo lo que puedo para ayudarla. Si mejora, vais a tener que llevarla a algún sito donde pueda conseguir ayuda.

—A casa —dijo Edward suavemente—. Necesitamos llevarla a casa con la manada. Nuestro chaman puede sanarla.

—Si va —indicó Charlie Swan.

—No le daré elección —dijo Edward simplemente—. Si no está bien, como su compañero, solo puedo hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurar su bienestar. Dejarla aquí no es una opción.

Charlie Swan asintió con satisfacción.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. El hecho es, que esa pequeña necesita que alguien cuide de ella. Ha pasado demasiado dolor en su joven vida.

—Nunca estará sin nosotros otra vez —prometió Jacob—. Nunca estará sin nuestra protección. Ni siquiera por un minuto.

—Volvamos dentro antes de que nos congelemos —dijo Charlie Swan—. Veré si consigo alguna comida, y le haré a la chica algo de caldo. Necesita comer.


	2. Parte 2

**_AVISO: Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro "Amame, todavia " de la autora Maya Banks._**

* * *

><p>PARTE 2<p>

Cuando Edward entró se congeló, vio a un leonado lobo acariciando la mejilla de Bella con la nariz. Jasper había cambiado, y ahora concentraba su atención en la compañera de Edward y Jacob.

Un gruñido desafiante vino de detrás de Edward cuando su hermano consiguió un primer vislumbre de la vista ante ellos. Edward no estaba menos complacido hasta que vio que Jasper había logrado despertar a Bella.

Sus hermosos y azules ojos se abrieron adormilados, los párpados caídos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Parpadeó con sorpresa al ver al lobo tan cerca de ella.

—Jasper —susurró ella.

Estiró una mano y curvó los dedos en la piel de Jasper.

—Oh, Jasper, eres tu.

Tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo y sollozó en su piel. El corazón de Edward dio bandazos mientras los gritos desgarradores de Bella llenaban la cabaña.

Jasper cambió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Shhh, pequeña. No llores así. Todo está bien ahora.

Edward rechinó los dientes. Jasper ni siquiera había conjurado ropa.

—Me abandonaron, Jasper —dijo, su voz tan tímida y llena de dolor. Cada palabra parecía arrastrarse fiera de ella, y se desplomó con cansancio contra Jasper — No me quieren ya. Creen que maté a Carlisle y quizás lo hice, Jasper. No debería haber tardado tanto en intervenir. Tenía miedo. ¿Cómo puede una cobarde ser una compañera digna de los alfas?

Edward giró lejos, incapaz de soportar el dolor de ver a su compañera tan apenada. Tan llena de dolor y traición. Se culpaba a si misma cuando había hecho el último sacrificio por dos de su manada. Ella no era indigna del alfa. Era el alfa quien era indigno de ella.

Jasper continuaba meciéndola de aquí para allá, sosteniéndola apretadamente mientras la consolaba. La cabeza le colgó atrás mientras se resbalaba otra vez a la inconsciencia.

Jasper suavemente la bajó a la plataforma, escondiendo rápidamente su cara de la vista de los otros. Pero Edward había visto las lágrimas brillando en los ojos de su compañero de manada. ¿Quién podía no estar afectado por su pena?

Cuándo Jasper finalmente miró hacia atrás a Edward y Jacob, un fuego peligroso ardía brillantemente en sus ojos dorados.

—La llevaremos a casa de la manada. Si cualquier lobo la mira mal, le desafiaré. Ganaré. Me la llevaré lejos de allí.

Edward asintió.

—Eso sería tu derecho si ella no es cuidada apropiadamente. Pero eso no sucederá, Jasper. Es nuestra compañera. La mujer de nuestros corazones. La amamos, y la manada la aceptará o nos iremos con ella nosotros mismos.

—No la merecéis.

Edward asintió.

—Tienes razón. Pero es nuestra.

Jacob se movió hacia la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Bella. Estiró una mano suavemente y le acarició la mejilla. Luego se inclinó y presionó los labios en su frente. Permaneció allí un largo momento, con los ojos cerrados. Apartó con cuidado los mechones de pelo de su cara antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Edward se adelantó también. Había pasado un mes desde que había sostenido a su compañera en sus brazos. Un mes desde que la había tocado, besado, sentido su piel contra la suya. Había pasado las últimas semanas soñando con mejores tiempos, cuando yacía entre él y Jacob, saciada después de hacer el amor.

Su necesidad era un dolor físico. La quería con cada pedazo de su alma. La quería abierta ante él, esperando para tomarlo en el interior de su cuerpo. La quería llevando esa hermosa sonrisa que llevaba solo para él y Jacob. Pero después de lo que le había pasado, y luego de la última traición de sus compañeros, quizás no sonreiría otra vez. Pero dedicaría el resto de su vida a intentar que pasara.

Se tumbó a su lado y la tiró a sus brazos. Necesitaba ese contacto. Quería ser el único que la mantuviera caliente mientras tiritaba por la fiebre.

Mientras ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo, lo envolvía un sentido de justicia que no había sentido desde ese horrible día de hacía un mes. Envolvió los brazos apretadamente a su alrededor y la sostuvo cerca. Luego rezó a los dioses para que esta hermosa, entregada mujer encontrara el camino a casa, a los hombres que la amaban.

Jasper y Jacob corrían adelante del trineo del que Edward tiraba, explorando el área y comunicándose con una serie de ladridos y gañidos. Edward corrió a pasos largos en un ritmo apacible, las correas del trineo entre los dientes.

Detrás de él, Bella yacía metida entre una pila de pieles en el trineo de madera. Escogía su sendero con cuidado, no queriendo darle más empujones de los preocupaba por su compañera. No había despertado otra vez desde ayer por la mañana cuando había sollozado en brazos de Jasper. Su fiebre se había elevado durante la noche mientras Edward la había sostenido. Se había retorcido y movido inquietamente, luchando contra sus demonios mientras Edward la miraba impotente.

Habían salido antes del alba, cargando a Bella en el trineo y llevándosela. Estaban al menos a dos días de viaje de la manada.

Mientras cubrían las millas, el sol se movía alto arriba, hundiéndose en el horizonte. Cuándo la oscuridad cayó, pararon a descansar, encendiendo un fuego para mantener a Bella caliente. Edward arregló las pieles sobre la nieve, luego envolvieron a Bella entre las más gruesas. Jasper se ofreció para la primera vigilancia y Edward y Jacob se tumbaron a ambos lados de Bella, permitiendo que el calor de cuerpo la envolviera.

Se retorció inquieta contra ellos, y en un punto empezó llorar. Los suaves sonidos de pena rompieron el corazón de Edward. Cuando comenzó a luchar, Edward convocó su valor y se empujó en su mente.

Las imágenes que vio lo hicieron gritar. Por primera vez desde que había visto la escena en los ojos de su padre, vio la realidad de la situación. Miró mientras Bella se interponía entre Carlisle y los cazadores, no dispuesta a permitir que continuaran hiriéndolo. Sintió cada punzada de temor, cada respingo de dolor mientras le rompían la ropa, golpeándola. Sintió su vergüenza cuando la violaron. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aún cuando caían sobre ella. Revivió cada momento con ella, odiándose más por la manera en que la había traicionado.

No fue hasta que oyó la áspera respiración de Jacob que se dio cuenta de que su hermano había empujado en la mente de Bella en el mismo momento que él. Jacob había sido testigo de todo lo que Edward había experimentado. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron dolorosas miradas sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

—Ella tiene todo el derecho a odiarnos —dijo Jacob en voz baja—. Le fallamos. Fallamos en protegerla, luego nos alejamos cuando más nos necesitaba. Creímos lo peor de ella cuando no tenía nada más que fe en nosotros.

Edward asintió, incapaz de formar las palabras que estaban atrapadas en su garganta. ¿Qué podía decir cuando se condenaba a si mismo con cada aliento? Era total y completamente indigno de su amor o fe.

¿Había seguido adelante ella? ¿Había resbalado al lado del abismo? ¿Estaba ahora pasando a la siguiente vida? El mundo alrededor de ella era una miríada de imágenes complicadas, alucinaciones salvajes y sonidos extraños.

Un momento se sentía como si las llamas del infierno lamieran su piel, y el siguiente, estaba sumergida en las profundidades heladas de un ventisquero. Oía voces. Voces familiares. Había veces que juraba que Edward y Jacob hablaban con ella, su amor limpiándola como un viento curativo. Las lágrimas pincharon sus ardientes párpados. No tenía más lágrimas para soltar. Y los muertos no lloraban.

Se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su nebuloso mundo. Cuando oyó la voz de su suegra, se encogió de temor. Cuando oyó los ladridos y aullidos de su manada, dedos de terror bordearon su fría piel.

La odiaban. La voz de su suegra se arrastraba más cerca. Bella abrió los ojos, intentando ver si era real o una invención de su imaginación. Cuando vio a la mujer cerniéndose sobre ella, lloriqueó de temor y se encogió.

La manada exigiría justicia por los pecados de Bella. ¿La habían seguido a la otra vida, determinados a no permitirle irse impune?

Suaves manos se deslizaron sobre su piel caliente. Palabras de amor se susurraron en su oído. Un leve gemido se le escapó. No se suponía que la muerte doliera tanto. No se suponía que sintiera.

—Bella, mi amor, por favor no llores.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de dar sentido a la voz. Era la voz de Edward. Suaves labios le acariciaron la frente. Una mano le alisó el cabello húmedo.

—Tengo miedo —lloriqueó—. No se supone que la muerte sea tan espantosa.

Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan cobarde. Era la compañera de los alfas y no podía ni ir al gran más allá sin avergonzarse.

—No vas a morir, corazón. No te dejaré.

—Me odias —susurró—. Déjame en paz.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué estaba Edward allí? Luego un súbito pensamiento la alarmó, destellando a través de su mente maltratada. ¿Había muerto Edward también? ¿Era por eso por lo que podía oírlo? La idea la llenó de pena, más entumecedora que cualquiera que hubiera sentido hasta ahora.

—Noooo —gritó—. No se suponía que tú murieras también.

Los sollozos manaron de su pecho y ardieron en su garganta con una angustia desgarradora. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, uniéndolos en un segundo grupo. Manos familiares. Olores familiares.

—Nadie se muere, pequeño amor. Debes regresar a nosotros.

—¿Jacob?

—Sí, amor, soy yo. Jacob. Estoy aquí. Edward está aquí.

—¿Estoy muerta? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Se esforzó por oír su respuesta, pero sus voces se debilitaron mientras el mundo se desvanecía alrededor de ella. Se deslizó de vuelta al consuelo de la inconsciencia.

Cuándo Bella despertó de nuevo, tenía una conciencia que no había experimentado desde el día en que había viajado por la nieve hasta la cabaña de Charlie Swan. Miró alrededor, esperando ver la vista familiar de la chimenea. El árbol que Charlie Swan había decorado para ella. En vez de eso, lo que vio trajo un dolor a su pecho.

Edward y Jacob estaban tumbados en el suelo al lado de su cama, las pieles enredadas en sus piernas. Solo llevaban ante, los pechos desnudos. Un fuego ardía bajo apenas a unos pies de distancia. Se movió y casi gimió por el esfuerzo. Nunca se había sentido tan débil. Tan dolorida. Los músculos protestaron mientras intentaba arrastrar los pies.

Echó una ojeada a la cabaña, reconociéndola como el alojamiento de invierno de la manada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? El miedo y la angustia le inundaron el vientre. ¿Cómo había regresado con la manada?

Un vago recuerdo de Jasper en su forma de lobo en la cabaña de Charlie Swan. ¿Lo había soñado o de algún modo la había devuelto él a la manada? ¿Y como reaccionarían Edward y Jacob cuando la encararan otra vez?

El temor le indujo a tener nauseas arremolinándose en el estómago hasta que tragó convulsivamente contra el impulso de vomitar. Aire. Necesitaba aire.

Con cuidado, bajó de la suave cama, probando sus piernas débiles antes de dar demasiados pasos. El suelo se sentía frío en los pies desnudos, y buscó sus mocasines. En la puerta, a unos pocos pies, había una pila de zapatos. Se movió con cuidado en su dirección, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros. Sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos ante el repentino dolor que serpenteó por su cuerpo. Ellos ya no la consideraban su compañera.

Con una mirada dolorosa en su dirección, se puso despacio los zapatos en los pies y alcanzó una de las pieles que colgaban en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y escapó rápidamente por la nieve. Respiró profundamente el aire frío. El olor del humo de los fuegos de las cabañas cercanas se filtraba por su nariz. El sol de la mañana estaba apenas encima del horizonte, y un frío húmedo se extendía por su cuerpo.

Silenciosa, escogió con cuidado su camino a través de la nieve. Tenía sed, y sabía que había un arroyo no muy lejos. Mientras se aproximaba, vio que había una capa de hielo. Se agachó y cogió una piedra para romper la superficie. El agua burbujeó por la pequeña apertura y recogió agua fría en el cuenco de las manos. Bebió con avidez, tomando tragos y rellenando las palmas rápidamente.

—Deberías haberme despertado, amor. Te hubiera conseguido el agua.

Ella casi se cayó hacia adelante al hielo por la sorpresa. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron por los brazos para estabilizarla. Alzó la mirada hacia Edward que estaba de pie sobre ella.

Ella se estremeció lejos de su toque, tropezando hacia atrás mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. El le tendió las manos para ayudarla pero las rechazó, poniendo varios pies de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo he llegado?

Detrás de él, Jacob se acercaba, sus andares cautelosos como si temieran asustarla más. Ella dio otro protector paso atrás. Sus ojos revolotearon hacia Edward quien estaba de pie allí mirándola, con tanta agonía reflejada en sus ojos que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Fuimos a buscarte —dijo Edward—. Te encontramos en la cabaña de Charlie Swan ardiendo de fiebre. Te trajimos a casa para que nuestro chamán te curara.

—No fue un sueño —murmuró—. Erais reales.

—Sí, amor. Somos reales.

El vaciló y dio un paso adelante. Ella retrocedió inmediatamente insegura de lo que hacer. Qué decir. Qué sentir. ¿Por qué habían venido a por ella?

—Me rompe el corazón que me mires con temor en tus ojos —dijo él con voz desigual—. Incluso si se que merezco tu aborrecimiento. Preferiría el odio en tu mirada. Pero no el temor.

—Edward —terminó ella y miró a Jacob quien ahora estaba al lado de su hermano. El pánico burbujeaba—. ¿Por qué fuisteis detrás de mí?

Osciló un poco, y antes de saberlo, estaba arrodillada en la nieve fría, desorientada sobre como había llegado allí. Edward y Jacob estuvieron a su lado en un segundo, cogiéndola con manos tiernas.

Los miró en completa confusión. A través de la nieve, oyó un grito agudo. Siguió la dirección del sonido para ver a su suegra corriendo hacia ellos. Bella se tensó y se encogió sin querer contra Edward en busca de protección.

Edward la columpió en sus brazos, sosteniéndola cerca. Anduvo a zancadas hacia la cabaña, encontrándose con su madre a medio camino.

—Ahora no, mama —dijo bruscamente mientras la sobrepasaba.

Pronto como volvieron a la calidez de la cabaña. Edward la dejó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, sacudiendo la nieve en el proceso.

—Estás congelada —dijo mientras la envolvía en las pieles—. No deberías haber salido tan pronto después de la fiebre.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, todavía insegura de si vivía algún sueño extraño. Solo para estar segura, se estiró y le pasó los dedos por la mandíbula. El cerró los ojos y le acarició la mano con la nariz.

Ella tiró de la mano, sujetándola con la otra mano.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó—. No entiendo.

Edward se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella, sus ojos buscando seriamente los suyos. Detrás de él, Jacob entró en la habitación y se movió a la cama. Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Parecía querer acercarse más, moviéndose nerviosamente, estirándose hacia su mano antes de que la apartara otra vez.

—Bella, Jacob y yo.. hemos sido injustos contigo. Fuimos a buscarte para rogar tu perdón, para traerte a casa, de vuelta con nosotros. —Se estiró y le acunó la mejilla, el pulgar alisándole la mandíbula.

—¿No creéis que os traicioné? —preguntó con voz desorientada. ¿Que había cambiado? Si viviera cien años, nunca olvidaría la mirada de odio en sus compañeros de ese día.

—Estábamos equivocados —habló Jacob—. Jasper nos contó lo que sucedió.

El espíritu de Bella cayó a plomo. Se apartó de un empujón de Edward. Dobló las rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas en actitud protectora, trayéndolas hasta su pecho.

—Si Jasper no hubiera regresado y contado lo que sucedió realmente, ¿estaría yo aquí ahora? —preguntó.

Un silencio incómodo descendió entre ellos. Jacob hizo un sonido de agonía y se movió a su lado. Deslizó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola a él. Ella puso tiesa.

—Bella, aún cuando pensábamos que nos habías traicionado, todavía te amábamos. Si no crees nada más, cree eso. No puedo decirte cuanto dolió…

Se apartó bruscamente de Jacob, su mente inundándose de ira. Tropezando salió de la cama, poniendo tanta distancia entre los dos hermanos como pudo.

—No me hables sobre daño —siseó entre dientes—. No hice nada para ganar tu desconfianza. Fui abandonada por mis compañeros, los dos hombres que decían que me amaban, que juraron quererme siempre. Ni siquiera me escuchaste. Nunca me diste una oportunidad.

Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras dejaba salir la ira que había hervido a fuego lento bajo la superficie durante muchas semanas. Se sentía cerca de estallar. Como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Edward se puso de pie, sus ojos sombríos.

—Estábamos equivocados, Bella. No ofreceré excusas. Nuestro padre estaba equivocado. Nuestra pena era cruda, una cosa terrible. Vimos a nuestro padre morir, sus últimas palabras condenando a nuestra compañera, la mujer que amábamos. Fue un doble golpe. Reaccionamos mal. Deberíamos haberte cuidado, escuchado, impuesto justicia por las injusticias que te fueron hechas.

Su voz se estranguló mientras decía lo último, su cara gris por la tristeza.

—Sí. Deberíais —susurró, las palabras enganchadas mientras la emoción casi le hinchaba la garganta hasta cerrarla—. Deberíais haber creído en mí.

Estaba cerca de perder todo el control mientras su pena la agobiaba. Cojeó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, procurando salir una vez más. En vez de volver a por sus mocasines, empujó los pies en las pesadas botas de Jacob y caminó penosamente afuera. La cabaña había estado cerrándose a su alrededor. Tenía que salir. El aire fresco lavó sobre su cara mojada, esparciendo las lágrimas en partículas diminutas de hielo. Pero ignoró el frío, andando sin rumbo hacia la orilla del campamento.

Los miembros de su manada pararon lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla fijamente mientras pasaba. Encorvó los hombros hacia delante, ignorando su escrutinio. Nunca antes había sentido tan intensamente que no pertenecía. La única humana en una manada de lobos. Era una intrusa, más por el hecho de que sus compañeros la habían desechado.

Le dolía la pierna. No se había ejercitado mucho desde el ataque pero necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba huir del impulso arrollador de chillar cuando se encaró con Edward y Jacob. Quería golpearlos. Quería hacerlos sangrar. Quería llorar. Quería que las cosas fueran de la manera como habían sido antes.

Pero eso nunca sucedería.

Tropezó con una de las cabañas más pequeñas y se inclinó pesadamente contra la puerta. No eran utilizadas para vivir, principalmente para almacenamiento. Aquí, al menos podía estar caliente. Y sola.

Mientras alcanzaba el asidero, registró un grito en la distancia. Lo ignoró y empujó la puerta abriéndola. Entró y se paró congelada.

La mano voló a la garganta mientras un chillido se alojaba allí. La boca se abrió y cerró pero ningún sonido salió. Allí en el piso, atados de pies y manos estaban los cazadores.

Salió apresuradamente de la cabaña, cayendo mientras tropezaba sobre la pierna mala, las botas grandes en sus pies la hacían torpe. Aterrizó en la nieve y luchó por huir. Se arrastró, dando bandazos, preparada para correr. Golpeó un duro pecho. Unos brazos la agarraron fuerte y una voz calmante canturreó en la oreja. Jasper.

Se relajó, toda la lucha abandonándola. Jasper la había salvado antes. El no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera ahora. Se desplomó en sus brazos, y él la acercó.

—Jasper —cuchicheó.

—Calla, pequeña. Todo estará bien. Intenté detenerte antes de que entraras. Siempre has sido demasiado inquisitiva para tu propio bien.

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde la mañana en que Charlie Swan le había llevado el árbol de Navidad. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y lo abrazó apretadamente.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó con voz desigual.

La besó en la cima de la cabeza.

—Siento que los hayas visto. Estábamos demasiado concentrados en encontrarte para tratar rápidamente con ellos. Así que esperaron hasta que volviéramos. Pronto, la justicia será encontrada.

Ella tiritó en sus brazos, retrocediendo mentalmente de los horribles recuerdos que los cazadores conjuraban.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, apresurándola—. No necesitas estar aquí. Debo hablar contigo de todos modos.

Alzó la mirada curiosa, buscando su cara para ver su intención. La miraba solemnemente, sus dorados ojos llenos de resolución.

Le permitió que la guiara lejos. Se movía lentamente, teniendo cuidado con su pierna herida. Mientras se acercaban a la orilla del bosque, la movió cuidadosamente para que se sentara en un gran tronco. Se agachó delante de ella, tomándole las manos en las suyas. La pena destellaba en sus ojos.

—Tengo mucho por lo que disculparme, pequeña. Nunca debería haberte dejado aquel día. Debería haberte entregado a salvo a tus compañeros.

—Oh, Jasper —susurró, su voz temblando—. No fue tu culpa. Me salvaste. Me llevaste de vuelta cuando realmente todo lo que quería hacer era tumbarme y morir.

—Quiero cuidar de ti, Bella. Sé que no me amas, pero con el tiempo vendría el cariño. Estaría orgulloso de llamarte compañera. Te honraría y protegería con mi vida. Nadie te heriría jamás otra vez. Si no estás cómoda con la manada, podemos irnos. Empezar una nueva vida en otra parte.

Bella miró fijamente al guapo guerrero con asombro.

—¿Compañero? No entiendo.

—Creo que lo haces —dijo suavemente. Levantó una mano y le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Te llevaría lejos de aquí si ese fuera tu deseo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Sacrificaste todo por mí. Veré que nunca te falte nada.

El corazón de Bella se apretó mientras lo miraba tristemente. Su declaración era real y honorable. No tenía ninguna duda de que haría exactamente lo que prometía. Pero no la amaba. ¿Y eso era tan malo?

Bajó la mirada, su corazón latiendo un poco más deprisa mientras consideraba su propuesta. El amor era doloroso. Quemaba. Sangraba. Era el cuchillo más afilado y la hoja más desafilada. Traía las alegrías más altas y las penas más profundas. Estaba cansada de sentir. ¿Sería más fácil estar con un hombre sin la carga del amor?

—¿En que estás pensando? —incitó él.

—No se lo que debería hacer —dijo honestamente—. Duele. —La admisión vino dolorosa, un estallido afilado, empujando desde su pecho.

—Lo se —susurró—. Y lo siento mucho. —La empujó contra su pecho, meciéndola de aquí para allá mientras frotaba las manos en su espalda.

—Piénsalo —dijo mientras finalmente la soltaba—. No te abandonaré ni rescindiré mi oferta. Tomate tanto tiempo como necesites. Déjame saber cuando hayas alcanzado una decisión. La respetaré no importa el resultado.

—Gracias —dijo, estirándose para empujarlo más cerca de ella. Le besó ligeramente en los labios, un gesto de cariño. Lo había hecho así antes y nunca había pensado nada sobre ello. Pero ahora parecía inapropiado. Se echó hacia atrás y apartó la mirada.

—Ven, pequeña —dijo él suavemente—. Déjame devolverte a tu cabaña. No deberías estar fuera en el frío. Necesitas descansar.

Mientras giraban para volver a la cabaña, ella alzó la mirada para ver a Edward y Jacob de pie en la distancia, mirándola. ¿La habían visto besar a Jasper? Apartó la culpa que la invadía a un lado, metiendo ira en su lugar. No tenia nada por lo que sentirse culpable. Nada de nada.

Mientras se acercaban a los dos hermanos, Edward dio un paso hacia delante, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y empujándola a su lado.

—Gracias por acompañar a nuestra compañera, Jasper. La cuidaremos desde aquí.

Jasper asintió bruscamente y se alejó a zancadas, pateando la nieve con sus botas. Edward guió a Bella a la calidez de la cabaña. La podía sentir temblar contra él, aunque se preguntaba si era solo por el frío.

Jacob los seguía detrás, su postura desmañada, su comportamiento chillando de impotencia. Edward entendía esa impotencia. Jasper había ofrecido a Bella su protección. ¿Había aceptado? ¿Los abandonaría para irse con Jasper ahora?

Edward no podía culparla por querer irse, por no querer permanecer con los hombres que la habían herido tan mal. Pero también sabía que no podría vivir sin ella. Tendría que hacer su postura o arriesgarse a perderla para siempre.

Guió a Bella a una silla delante del fuego. La acomodó en el asiento y puso una piel en su regazo. Miró a su hermano sobre su cabeza, comunicándole silenciosamente lo que iba a hacer.

Jacob se movió al otro lado de Bella. Juntos lucharían por su compañera.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar —dijo Edward mientras empujaba una silla en ángulo a ella.

Los ojos azules de ella destellaron sobre él, reflejando la herida que él sabía que sentía. Haría cualquier cosa por aliviarla. Por borrarla. Que nunca volviera a pasar. Pero Dios, no podía. No podía cambiar el pasado.

Deslizó la mano sobre su brazo, disfrutando de la sensación de su carne bajo los dedos.

—¿Todavía nos amas? —preguntó.

Ella se tensó bajo su mano, y apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que el viera el borde de humedad en sus párpados.

—Sabemos que estás enfadada y herida, amor —habló Jacob, su voz cansada y nerviosa—. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Pero ¿ha muerto tu amor por nosotros? ¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad de hacer que nos ames otra vez?

Edward sentía la tensión en ella, oía el tartamudeo de su aliento como si se le rompiera el pecho.

—Nunca dejé de amaros —susurró—. Sois vosotros quienes habéis perdido vuestro amor y fe en mí.

El pecho de Edward se abrió ante sus palabras, y su estómago giró.

—Oh, no, mi corazón —dijo mientras la atraía a sus brazos—. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando pensamos lo peor nuestro amor desapareció.

La mantuvo cerca, cuchicheando besos en su pelo. El corazón de ella latía salvajemente contra su pecho. Jacob se acercó, su necesidad de tocarla reflejada en sus ojos. Edward renunció a ella por su hermano, pero manteniéndose cerca mientras los brazos de Jacob se doblaban alrededor de ella.

—¿Puedes perdonarnos? —Preguntó Jacob con voz ronca—. Lo que te pedimos no es una cosa sencilla, pero ruego no obstante. No puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor. Si me lleva el resto de mi vida, viviré cada día compensándote por la manera en que te tratamos.

Bella era una masa de confusión. Era el cielo regresar a sus brazos y la peor clase de infierno. La oferta de Jasper descansaba en el fondo de su mente, un refugio al dolor y a la angustia de la decisión que debía tomar. Era la salida del cobarde, pero no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para ser valiente. Ya no.

Se permitió el consuelo exquisito del abrazo de Jacob por unos pocos segundos más antes de apartarse. Miró entre los dos hermanos, vio el miedo y la ansiedad en sus ojos. Temían perderla. ¿Pero no la habían perdido ya? ¿No habían estado dispuestos a irse sin ella? ¿Qué si ella hubiera muerto cuando la habían abandonado? Cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan fatigada. Tan rota. Nunca antes había encarado una decisión de esta magnitud. Una que tenía el poder de afectar al resto de su vida de una manera que ninguna otra decisión lo haría. Podía vivir su vida sola, negándose a los dos hombres que reclamaban amarla, los dos hombres a los que amaba más que nada. O podía coger la oportunidad, ponerse a si misma en sus manos, algo que antes hubiera hecho sin pensarlo o preocuparse. Pero no tenía ese lujo ahora.

—No lo se —susurró—. Solo no lo se.

Edward la miró con ojos desolados.

—Está bien, mi corazón. Debes descansar. Ponerte mejor. Te cuidaremos. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para tomar tu decisión. Pero que sepas esto. Siempre te amaremos. Siempre cuidaremos de ti. Nunca jamás te dejaremos sola.

Ella miró arriba hacia él, queriendo creerlo con todo su corazón, queriendo comenzar de nuevo y olvidar el pasado. Pero no era tan fácil. Nunca lo sería.

Lentamente, apartó la mirada, girando su mirada fija a las llamas del fuego.

—Los cazadores —cuchicheó—. No los quiero aquí.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en actitud protectora sobre su pecho, agarrándose los brazos mientras los recuerdos giraban.

Edward y Jacob se tensaron, y cuando ella alzó la mirada a ellos, la rabia emanaba de ellos en ondas.

—Será hecho —dijo Edward con una voz peligrosamente baja—. Nunca tendrás que mirarlos otra vez.

Ella tiritó anta la intensidad de su expresión. El inclinó la cabeza, con indecisión al principio, y acarició suavemente los labios con los suyos.

Fue una sacudida a su sistema. Ella cerró los ojos mientras un sentido del regreso al hogar tarareaba dulcemente por sus venas. Cuándo Edward se apartó, sintió la falta de su toque.

—Descansa, corazón. Tus compañeros te velarán.

Edward se marchó y Jacob se inclinó para besarla también. Los labios fueron más hambrientos que los de Edward. Más impacientes y demandantes. Le pellizcó levemente en su labio inferior, tirando hacia abajo hasta que se ella abrió para él. Entonces su lengua barrió dentro, probándola, permitiéndola probarlo.

Levantó la cabeza, rompiendo el beso. Los ojos de Bella lo siguieron, sintiendo la misma hambre que sabía rodaba dentro de él. El estiró una mano y le tocó labios hinchados.

—Descansa ahora —susurró.

Durante los siguientes días, Edward y Jacob hicieron todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer sonreír a Bella otra vez. Arrastraron un árbol a su cabaña, y con la ayuda de su madre, decoraron hasta que chispeó de pies a cabeza.

Era Navidad en apenas dos días, normalmente, sería un tiempo encantador entre Bella y sus compañeros. El año pasado habían ido en trineo colinas abajo, jugando en la nieve, se rieron y amaron con una alegría que la hacia doler todavía.

Este año la atmósfera era tensa, dolorosa y llenó de tanta pena que lo hacía sentirse incómoda.

Bella descansaba, concentrándose en recobrar su fuerza. Edward y Jacob la intimidaban para que comiera, y ya podía sentir los resultados del alimento.

Pero las noches. Las noches le dolían. Sus compañeros dormían en el suelo mientras ella yacía sola en la cama. Los quería a su lado pero tenía demasiado miedo de plantear la invitación. Así que se apiñaba entre pieles, llorando su pérdida.

La tarde de la Nochebuena, el campamento estaba vivo con las festividades de vacaciones. Los sonidos gozosos de los niños correteando, los adultos riendo y bromeando, asaltaban sus oídos mientras cojeaba por la nieve.

Necesitaba algún tiempo a solas. Debía tomar una decisión. No podía seguir así, queriendo, necesitando pero atemorizada.

Se aproximó a la orilla del bosque y se guareció debajo de los hermosos abetos. Se hundió en la nieve, inclinándose contra el tronco, indiferente a la humedad que manchaba su ropa. El silencio descendió. Ni el batir del viento podría ser oído. Entonces oyó el eco suave de una canción de cuna. Ladeó la cabeza, sacando la melodía de un recuerdo largamente enterrado. Conocía esa melodía.

Se curvaba a su alrededor. Podía sentir los zarcillos de consuelo. Tan extraño y tan agradable. Un resplandor suave chispeó ante sus ojos. Parpadeó, pensando que veía cosas, pero la luz se perfiló. El zumbido suave de la canción creció más fuerte. Una mujer apareció ante Bella, sus ojos ardían con amor, una sonrisa suave se mostraba en su cara.

—¿Mamá? —susurró Bella.

Mi preciosa hija. Cuanto me duele por ti.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te echo de menos, mama.

Estoy aquí, mi ángel. Estoy siempre aquí.

Bella sentía el amor de su madre envolviéndola como un abrazo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, mamá? Duele tanto. No quiero herir a nadie.

-Oh, mi querido amor, que tiempos terribles has tenido. Pero eres fuerte. Mucho mas fuerte de lo que fui jamás. Escucha a tu corazón, Bella. A veces perdonar es la cosa más dura para dar, pero la más querida de recibir.

Perdón. ¿No era el amor todo sobre estar dispuesto y ser capaz de perdonar? El amor no era perfecto. Nadie le estaba pidiendo que olvidara.

—Los amo —susurró Bella—. Mucho. No quiero vivir sin ellos.

-No estás viviendo ahora, ángel. Y necesitas empezar. Tienes mucho que dar. Mucha vida delante de ti. Solo esperándote a que lo alcances y lo agarres.

—Tengo miedo.

La voz de su madre, tan apacible y suave, la consolaba.

-Querida, por supuesto que tienes miedo. Pero con el tiempo, no lo tendrás. Se desvanecerá y cada día será más fácil. Lo verás.

—Te quiero, Mamá. Desearía…—como podía poner en palabras que deseaba que su madre no la hubiera abandonado, que más que nada la quería allí con ella todo el tiempo.

-Lo se. Lo se. Ojála pudiera ser. Pero nunca estoy muy lejos.

Bella sintió la presencia de su madre más ligera, y abrió la boca para protestar.

-Feliz Navidad, Bella. Mi deseo para ti es que vivas sin lamentaciones.

—No, mama. No te vayas.

Pero ella se fue.

Bella bajó la cabeza a su regazo y lloró. Toda la pena, el dolor, la traición y la esperanza perdida manaron de ella en un torrente vicioso. Pero cuando sus sollozos se calmaron, se sentía más ligera de lo que lo había estado en semanas.

Se puso de pie, inestable por la emoción gastada. A lo lejos vio a Jasper andando a zancadas hacia ella. Tomó aliento, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Esperó hasta que se acercara. Él ladeó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándola.

—Has hecho tu elección —dijo.

Ella asintió.

El se estiró y le tomó las manos. Luego se inclinó y presionó un beso en su frente.

—Te deseo felicidad, pequeña. Que sepas que nunca estaré muy lejos. Si alguna vez me necesitas, no tienes más que llamar.

Ella se tiró a sus brazos, la pierna herida doblándose debajo de ella. Lo abrazó apretadamente.

—Gracias, Jasper. Eres el más fiel amigo que he conocido nunca.

—Ven. Déjame ayudarte a volver a tu cabaña. Tus compañeros no deberían permitirte vagar tan lejos.

Ella se asentó en su lado y anduvo lentamente a su lado, con su brazo apretado alrededor de la cintura.

Edward miró mientras Jasper se acercaba con Bella. Había estado mirando a Bella desde que ella se había retirado a la orilla del recinto. Había visto a Jasper acercándose a ella, luego miró como se abrazaban. Y ahora volvían. Juntos.

Un nudo se le apretó en el estómago. El pánico lo agarró hasta que pensó quizás vomitaría. Ella había hecho su elección y no eran él y Jacob.

Cerró los ojos contra la horrible oscuridad que se esparcía por su alma. A su lado, Jacob aspiró el aliento. Bella se paró a unos pocos pies delante de los hermanos, y Jasper apretó los hombros antes de girarse para irse. Ella se paró allí mirándolos fijamente, sus ojos inundados con una multitud de recelos.

—¿Puedo hablar con vosotros? —preguntó calladamente—. Con ambos.

Edward se estiró hacia ella. No pudo evitarlo.

—Ven adentro donde está caliente.

Mientras la guiaba al interior, Jacob se cernió cerca de ella. El pulso de Edward saltaba. ¿Tenía el derecho de pedirle que se quedara cuando había sido el responsable de todas las heridas que había soportado?

Ella tropezó un poco mientras avanzaba hacia la silla delante del fuego. Jacob se estiró y metió la mano debajo de su codo. La acomodo en la silla y metió las pieles a su alrededor. Edward podía oler el temor que irradiaba de su hermano. Todo dependía en este momento. Sus vidas, su felicidad.

Cuándo Bella se acomodó, Edward se movió para pararse delante del fuego así estaría en su línea de visión. Jacob se agachó al lado de ella en el piso. Al lado, el árbol de Navidad que había decorado para ella centelleaba brillantemente con todos los pedacitos de papel brillante que había ensartado. Tuvo un impulso repentino de aplastarlo.

Ella se relamió nerviosamente. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Su mano voló hacia su garganta y se dio masajes distraídamente.

—Solo dilo —dijo Edward calladamente.

Los ojos azules brillaron hacia en él, tan hermosos. Luego, ella bajó las manos a su regazo y miró hacia abajo.

—Os amo a ambos tanto —susurró—. Pero duele. Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero tener más miedo.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras Jacob dejaba salir un torturado gemido.

—Jasper se ofreció a llevarme lejos de aquí si quería.

Edward se estremeció.

—No quiero irme —agregó suavemente.

Ambos hombres se levantaron con atención, enteramente enfocados en su compañera.

—¿Qué quieres, amor? Dínoslo. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para dártelo —dijo Jacob urgentemente.

Ella giró su mirada hacia Jacob y buscó su cara. Luego giró hacia Edward con la misma mirada inquisitiva.

—Quiero vuestra confianza. Vuestro amor.

Edward se hundió de rodillas delante de ella. Le sostuvo las manos en las suyas, apretadamente.

—Siempre has tenido nuestro amor, corazón. Y nunca estarás sin nuestra confianza otra vez.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, su primer gesto abierto de ternura desde antes del ataque. Acarició con las puntas de los dedos la línea de su mandíbula. Luego giró e hizo la misma tierna exploración en la mejilla de Jacob.

Jacob le acarició con la nariz la mano, besándole la palma.

—Honestamente no sé si olvidaré pronto. De noche cuando cierro mis ojos, las imágenes están todavía allí. Espantosas y dolorosas. Pero… —se detuvo durante un momento y tragó—. Pero, os perdono —susurró finalmente.

El corazón de Edward se aceleró. Se sentía curiosamente aturdido y entonces se dio cuenta de que era porque había contenido la respiración. La expulsó deprisa.

—¿Aun me quereis? ¿Incluso después de lo que pasó? ¿Me amaís, todavía?

—Oh, Bella —dijo Jacob, su voz pesada con la angustia—. Nunca te he amado más que en este momento. Me avergüenza que tengas que preguntar si todavía te amamos. Es a causa de nosotros que has sufrido tanto.

—Nunca más tendrás ocasión de dudar de nuestro amor —prometió Edward.

Ella se desplomó contra la silla, pareciendo tan cansada y tan increíblemente frágil. Pero sus ojos brillaron con su amor. Amor incondicional. Algo que ellos no le habían ofrecido.

Él quería gritar. Llorar con la alegría de recibir una segunda oportunidad que no merecía. El y Jacob eran tan indignos de la mujer que se sentaba ante ellos. Más suavemente que nunca, sostuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, tirándola contra su pecho. El corazón de Bella latía de modo irregular contra él mientras ella le acariciaba con la nariz adentrándose más en su abrazo.

—Te amo —susurró él alrededor del nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo, también —dijo ella.

De mala gana, él abandonó su asidero sobre ella y permitió a Jacob adelantarse para tirarla a sus brazos. Escuchó como Jacob reafirmaba su amor por su compañera, y en ese momento experimentó tal oleada de que todo estaba correcto. Como si finalmente, después de tantas semanas de confusión, el mundo, por lo menos por estos pocos segundos estuviera en paz.

—¿Me llevareis a nuestra cama? —preguntó ella—. Estoy tan cansada de dormir sola.

—Nunca lo harás otra vez —prometió Jacob mientras se inclinaba para recogerla.

Edward siguió a su hermano a la cama y miró como Jacob la dejaba. Se adelantó, y ellos lentamente la desnudaron, descubriendo la piel sedosa a su mirada. Y a su toque. Cuándo estuvo completamente desnuda, subieron a la cama con ella, metiéndola en medio ellos. Como habían hecho tantas noches en el pasado.

Bella se despertó con una lengua áspera lamiéndole la mejilla. Ella entreabrió un ojo para ver a un lobo plateado que le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz. Sonrió y arrastró los dedos por la piel gruesa. Edward.

Echó un vistazo hasta ver a un lobo gris ligeramente más oscuro mirándola fijamente. Jacob. El lobo saltó sobre sus patas delanteras, primero hacia ella y luego vigorosamente hacia la puerta.

Los lobos estaban juguetones esta mañana.

Echó hacia atrás las cubiertas y columpió los pies sobre el lado de la cama. Posó la pierna buena primero y se relajó. Edward apretó su cuerpo musculoso contra sus rodillas para ayudarla a apoyarse. Ella se agachó para rascarle las orejas con cariño.

Se vistió mientras los lobos se paseaban impacientemente. Cuando se puso en pie y se puso las botas, le dieron un codazo para sacarla por la puerta a la nieve.

Un jadeo suave de delicia susurró por sus labios. Ante ella se paraba un trineo brillante. Jacob y Edward la empujaron en esa dirección y subió al asiento tirando las mantas a su alrededor

Sus dos lobos trotaron delante y se movieron bajo las correas. Las recogieron con los dientes y empezaron un paseo lento.

Se puso cómoda y dejó salir una risita de delicia mientras la conducían cuesta abajo. El viento soplaba frío en su cara. Cerró los ojos, echó atrás su cabeza y disfrutando del momento. Era como si las últimas semanas no hubieran sucedido. Estaba de vuelta con sus lobos, riéndose y jugando. Disfrutando de la vida tan cerca de la naturaleza.

Aceleraron, navegando por ventisqueros y orientándose por los árboles. Dejó salir un chillido mientras tomaban una curva demasiado rápido. El trineo se ladeó y ella fue derribada a la nieve, riéndose como una idiota todo el tiempo.

En un instante, sus lobos se transformaron y se pararon a su lado en la nieve, la preocupación resonando en sus ojos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward mientras se inclinaba para cogerla.

Ella se vengó formando rápidamente una bola de nieve en la mano y aplastándola en su cara. Su mirada de sorpresa fue inapreciable.

—¿Qué… tú, pequeña…

Ella se echa a reír. Al lado de él Jacob sonrió, sus ojos azules destellando alegremente.

—Es tan bueno oírte reír otra vez —dijo Edward con voz ronca—. Aceptaría mil bolas de nieve en la cara solo para oír ese sonido.

—En ese caso. —Ella empujó otro puñado de nieve pero esta vez él se agachó antes de que pudiera atizarle con ella.

Ella se tensó, esperando su represalia, pero en vez de eso, él se inclinó y la besó ávidamente, sus fríos, húmedos labios fundiéndose con los suyos tibios. Ella se derritió, justo como el hielo en la cara de él.

—Deberíamos volver —dijo con voz ronca—. Vas a morirte de frío.

Jacob reparó el trineo y sacudió la nieve del asiento. Edward la colocó cuidadosamente en el trineo y arregló las pieles alrededor de ella otra vez. Luego él y Jacob recogieron las correas de cuero y empezaron a empujarla de vuelta al campamento.

Ella hizo una madriguera en las pieles y miró fijamente arriba, al hermoso cielo azul. Día de Navidad. Y era perfecto.

Bastante más tarde, sus compañeros empujaron el trineo en el campamento. Delante ella podía ver su manada, todos reunidos en el centro del recinto.

La preocupación la empujaba. Se inclinó, tratando de ver qué podría pasar.

—No te preocupes, amor —dijo Jacob mientras se giraba para mirarla.

Ambos compañeros la miraban fijamente, su amor por ella brillando en sus ojos.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti —dijo Edward mientras se agachaba para recogerla.

Delante ella podía oír las risitas de los niños pequeños, los cuchicheos callados de las mujeres y el retumbar bajo de los hombres hablando. Luego se apartaron mientras Edward se acercaba. Allí, en el centro, había un alto abeto, decorado de arriba abajo con piñas, papel brillante, ornamentos hechos a mano y un surtido de otras chucherías.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su manada, toda reunido, la bienvenida en sus caras. Por detrás de varias mujeres, su suegra dio un paso adelante, su expresión vacilante.

Edward suavemente dejó a Bella en el suelo mientras su madre se acercaba. Bella parpadeó cuando Esme puso una suave mano en la mejilla de Bella.

—Hija mía. Lamento mucho lo que los cazadores y nuestra manada te hicieron. Solo puedo esperar que con el tiempo, nos puedas perdonar.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Bella en ambas mejillas antes de retroceder. La garganta de Bella amenazó con cerrase.

—Todo está perdonado —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Entonces ven. Permítenos celebrar la fiesta como una manada. Como siempre hacemos, y si los dioses quieren, siempre haremos.

Tomó la mano de Bella en la suya y la empujó hacia el árbol. Su manada se adelantó en tropel, todo llevando regalos envueltos con un surtido de cintas y papel de colores. Fueron colocados bajo el árbol. Las mesas estaban colocadas, la comida y bebida sacadas, y los más inclinados musicalmente de la manada sacaron sus flautas y empezaron a tocar melodías alegres.

Bella retrocedió, humillada por la recepción, el consentimiento de la manada para admitir que se habían portado mal y abrazarla una vez más. Dos brazos fuertes se asentaron alrededor de su cintura mientras Jacob y Edward la flanquearon.

—Feliz Navidad, corazón —murmuró Edward cerca de la oreja.

Ella puso los brazos alrededor de las cinturas de ambos, empujándolos mas cerca.

—Feliz Navidad, mis compañeros. Os amo mucho.

—Y tú eres querida por nosotros —respondió Jacob.

Se inclinaron para besarla pero ella retrocedió y con un empujón los envió a la nieve, donde quedaron extendidos. Se echó a reír ante sus expresiones asombradas antes de lanzarse sobre ambos. Ellos la agarraron, siempre consciente de su bienestar. Ella les acarició con la nariz sus caras en una imitación de ellos en su forma de lobo. Entonces se levantó, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

—Llevarme de vuelta a nuestra cabaña y hacerme el amor —dijo suavemente.

Dos conjuntos de ojos azules cristalinos la miraron fijamente.

—Sería nuestro deseo más cariñoso —murmuró Edward mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

...FIN...


End file.
